Structural adhesives are utilized in a wide variety of applications to bond together two or more substrate materials. For example, structural adhesives may be used for binding together automotive or industrial components.
The present invention is directed towards adhesive compositions that provide sufficient bond strength and are easy to apply for use in bonding together substrate materials.